


Ambitions

by Petra



Category: DCU
Genre: College, Drabble, M/M, careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Harvey talk about what they used to think they wanted to do as adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambitions

"You know how everybody asks kids what they want to be when they grow up?" Harvey's dangling off the upper bunk, flicking rubber bands at the dorm wall.

"Sure," Bruce says. He's got a textbook on his pillow.

"What did you say in kindergarten?"

"I wanted to be a doctor."

Harvey turns over and looks down at him. His face is half-shadowed. "But you're not pre-med."

Bruce shrugs. "People change their minds."

"Not me." Harvey grins at him. "I always wanted to be a lawyer."

"Why?

He laughs. "To be rich."

"There are other ways," Bruce says, and kisses him.


End file.
